Emblem Magica
by MetaNightmare88
Summary: This is basically Madoka Magica but with fire emblem characters. I choose to combine my favorite anime with my favorite video game, because why not?
1. The dream

**Cast**

 **Madoka Kaname- Sakura**

 **Homura Akemi- Lucina**

 **Sayaka Miki- Catria**

 **Mami Tomoe- Lissia**

 **Kyoko Sakura- Selena**

 **Kyubey- Lilith**

 **Hitomi Shizuki- Caeda**

 **Junko Kanme- Hinoka**

 **Tomohisa Kaname- Ryoma**

 **Kyosuke Kamijo- Marth**

 **Kazuko Saotome- Cecilia**

 **Tatsuya Kaname- Takumi**

 **Charlottle- Anakoss**

 **Walpuristnaguit- Grima**

In a maze of optical illusions a girl was running. The girl, named Sakura ran forward breathing in paced breaths until she saw a staircase with a green sign. "Walk" the sign said, so she did. When she got to the top, there was a door. She pushed the door opened and saw a city in ruins. Several gears turned and buildings where floating. And in the middle of it all, was a huge shadowy figure Sakura could pick out.

Sakura walked up to a ledge of the building she was staring at and gasped in horror.

On top of one of the buildings was a girl with long dark blue hair. Sakura had never met that girl before. She was certain of that. But what was the girl doing?

The girl jumped at the shadowy figure, but was crushed by one of the falling buildings. But just before it crushed her, the girl teleported out of the way. The dark figure shot some kind of dark magic at the girl but she dodged it with ease. One of them nearly hit her but she blocked it with her shield.

"That's horrible." Sakura gasped.

"You can't help it." A voice said.

Sakura looked next to her to see a creature that looked like a fish… but it wasn't.

"One person can't handle this alone" the fish mused. "She knew that and came here anyways."

The girl tried to dodge some more dark magic but was hit and landed on a building. She screamed in pain.

"No!" Sakura screamed. This isn't right! It's too much for her!"

The girl looked at Sakura then screamed something she couldn't hear.

"If she gives up its over" The fish commented. "But… you have the power to change this density."

Sakura gasped.

A red light flicked and while that happened Sakura screamed and covered her ears.

"All this tragedy. All this destruction. You can change it if you want." The fish said. "The power to do so lies within you."

"I can change it?" Sakura asked.

The girl screamed something else Sakura couldn't hear.

"Even someone like me could do something to help? Can I really change how this ends?"

"Of course you can." The fish mused. "Just make a contract with me and become a magical girl!"

Sakura suddenly found herself in bed hugging a plush bear. She sat up.

"Huh" she gasped. "That was a crazy dream."


	2. Family life

A man with long brown hair put scissors up to the stem of a tomato, then cut it.

"Good morning dad." Sakura said walking down the stairs.

Ryoma smiled. "Morning Sakura."

"Is mom up yet?" Sakura asked.

"Takumi's waking her up. Her might need some help though." Ryoma mused.

"Ok." Sakura said running off.

"Moma, moma" Takumi moaned punching the bed. "Wake up, Wake up! Come on moma!"

Sakura slammed the door open. Looking determined she walked up to the windows and pulled open the curtains.

"RISE AND SHINE!" she cried yaking off the covers"

"Blaugghhh!" Hinoka screamed sitting up.

"Moma woke up yay!" Takumi cried with joy.

A little bit after that, in the bathroom Sakura started brushing her teeth next to Hinoka.

"So" Hinoka groaned half asleep. "What's happening in your world?"

"Well" Sakura began "Caeda got another love letter. It's the second one this month."

"Huh." Hinoka grumbed. "If he can't say it to her face he's not worth it."

Both gurgled and spit out their water at the same time.

Hinoka put her toothbrush back. "How's Shauna doing?" she asked.

"I think her new boyfriends working out. It's all she can talk about during homeroom. This week's their three month anniversary, so I guess that's a record."

"Well I hope they can make it." Hinoka said well blow drying her hair. "They're at a critical state in there relationship.

"They are?" Sakura asked.

If it's not the real thing this is usually when it starts to fall apart" Hinoka mused "But if they made it this far they should be ok for another year."

"Oh." Sakura said.

Hinoka put on her make up. "I look fabulous." She said.

"I wonder what headband I should wear." Sakura thought out loud.

Hinoka pointed to the golden one with the flowers.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "It's not too flashy?"

"There's no such thing as true flashy hon." Hinoka said. "A women can't afford to get teased because she looks to sloppy." She looked at her daughter and smiled. "Ha. Perfect. Your secret admires are going to get all wobbly in the knees!"

"I don't have secret admires" Sakura said.

"But you should dress and behave like you do" Hinoka mused. "That's a secret every pretty girl should know!"

She walked away and Sakura was left to stare at herself in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection.


	3. The new girl

Sakura raced outside to see two blue haired girls waiting for her.

"Morning guys!" she exclaimed while losing breath.

"Morning" Caeda responded.

"What took you so long Sakura?" Catria demanded. She looked up at Sakura's forehead. "Look at you with your cute headband."

"You think so?' Sakura asked. "They're not too flashy?" 

"Absolutely" Caeda said.

The three girls ran up the sidewalk.

"My mom says if a boy can't say he loves you to your face, he's not worth your time." Sakura said.

"Your mom is way cool Sakura. I mean she's smart gorgeous and successful." Catria exclaimed.

"If only I could make up my mind as easily as that." Caeda said wistfully.

"If only everyone could have your problems" Catria smirked.

"I wish someone would send me a love letter sometime." Sakura mused touching her face. "It would be nice to get one."

"Oh I get it you want to be as popular as Caeda here don't yeah." Catria said. "I bet that's why you're wearing those ribbons to change your image." 

"That's not true!" Sakura exclaimed. "My mom picked these out and…"

"You tricked your mother into telling you the secret to being popular didn't you? Well I'm not going to let that happen!" Catria exclaimed chased after Sakura. "Come back!" she grabbed Sakura and gave her a hug.

"No stop it!" Sakura screamed. "Stop!" 

"You're just too cute. I'm not going to let you be popular with the boys. You're MINE Sakura. MINE ALL MINE!"

"Hum" Cadea said reminding the girls that they were at school.

"Ahem" Cecila said. "I have a very important issue to discuss today so eyes wide ears open!" 

The girls where sitting in a classroom.

"THE CORRECT WAY TO FRY AN EGG SUNNYSIDE UP OR DOWN! COME ON ALM!" Cecila demanded. 

"I… You can fry it either way can't you?" Alm stammered.

"Yes precisely. You can fry it either way. Therefore it should be said you should never judge a women's beauty by the way she fry's her eggs! Remember girls don't associate with boys who don't eat eggs sunnyside down!"

"I'm guessing it didn't work out." Catria whispered.

"What gave you that idea?" Sakura asked.

"And you boys better make sure you don't grow up to be guys who cares about the ways they cook understand." Cecila calmed down. "Well now that that's out of the way, let's give a big welcome to our new classmate! Come in Miss Lucina! Don't be shy" 

The same girl from Sakura's dream walked into the classroom.

"Woah she's super gorgeous." Catria whispered.

Sakura let out a gasp of horror. "No way" She breathed. "It couldn't be…"

"Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?" Celica said.

"I'm Lucina. It's nice to meet you." The girl said.

Lucina grabbed a marker and finished writing what Celica was writing than bowed. She stared at Sakura who looked away.

"Ahhh… Miss Lucina?"

A bunch of kids surrounded Lucina's desk.

"What school did you go to before coming to this one?" Sumia asked.

"I went to a private chaotic school is Ylisse" Lucina responded.

"Where you in a club? How about sports?" Setsuna asked,

"No not really" Lucina said.

"Your hair is really beautiful" Maria mused. "What shampoo do you use?"

"There's something awfully mysterious about that girl don't you think?" Cadea asked.

"Hey Sakura." Catria said. "Do you know that girl? I could've sworn she was looking at you in front of the class."

"No… I'm not really sure." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry." Lucina said. "I think today has been a little stressful for me. I feel sick. May I please go to the nurse's office?"

"Oh… If you want I can take you over there." Sumia said.

"Good idea, can I come to?" Setsuna asked.

"Please don't trouble yourselves. I'll get the nurse's aide to take me." Lucina said walking over to Sakura. "Miss Sakura. You are the nurse's aide for this class are you not?"

"Huh? Well I um…" 

"Will you please come with me? To the nurse's office?"

Sakura and Lucina walked outside the classroom and down the hall.

"I um… how did you know I was the nurse's aide for the class?" Sakura asked.

"Miss. Celica told me that you were." Lucina said.

"Oh… right of course she did by the way the nurse's office is too you're…" 

Lucina took a left. "This way right?" she asked.

"So anyways how do you know your way there" Sakura asked anxiously. "I mean your new here and all. Um Miss. Lucina.

"Call me Lucina." She said.

"Oh… Lucina…" 

"What is it?" Lucina asked.

"Nothing it's just you have an unusual name… but not in a bad way. I was just thinking about how it sounded cool for a first name"

Lucina turned around. "Sakura. Do you treasure the life you currently live?" she asked. "And do you consider your family and your friends precious?" 

"Oh… uh of course I do. I mean I do. My family and my friends. I love them very much and yes they're very precious to me and…"

"Do you mean it?" Lucina asked.

"Absolutely. I couldn't lie about that." Sakura claimed. 

"Good. Because if that's true you wouldn't try changing the life you currently have, or the person you are. Otherwise you'd lose everything you love." 

Sakura let out a gasp.

"Do not change. Stay as you are Sakura. Stay as you are… forever."

Lucina walked away. 


End file.
